Since a motocross motorcycle is used to run on very rugged surfaces, the rider is required to assume various riding positions on the seat of the motorcycle. It is therefore preferred that the vehicular seat is made as long as possible. Since, however, the front end of the vehicular seat of a conventional motocross motorcycle is blocked by a fuel tank, the conventional motocross motorcycle has the defect that a sufficiently long seat in front cannot be provided, and the riding positions which the rider can assume are accordingly restricted.
The present invention has been conceived to eliminate the aforementioned defect. It is, therefore, an object of this present invention to provide a seat for a motorcycle which has its leading end protruding to allow the rider to assume various riding positions, many of which are not attainable with conventional seat constructions.